


At Least I Had Fun

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Not available
Genre: M/M, this is literally a 2am piece of shit I wrote for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no summary. This is just a 2am piece of shit work I did for a friend based on the whole "Breed with the mouth of a goat" thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least I Had Fun

The Great Halls echoed loudly with the shrill screeches of the others. His eyes remained downcast as the words of his Father boomed to silence everyone, landing heavy upon his young ears. 

“My Son. You have disgraced yourself. You have committed an unthinkable act!”

The fellow kind roared up once more, shaking the young man’s very bones as his wings trembled behind him. The screeching continued, as his Father’s voiced coiled around him, containing him, preventing his escape as it had for so long before. 

“You have corrupted yourself! You have brought shame to your family!”

The screeching became louder, and so he took himself to a happier place. The situation, even, that had put him here. Breeding with the mouth of a goat-ling, as those in Heaven called it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes were clenched shut, fingers curled tightly in the soft head of hair resting at his hips. His breathing was erratic, more so than he could ever remember it being. The man kneeling in front of him seemed not to care at the tight pulling and tugging of his hair, rather encouraged by such a response. Demons, always such strange beings.

“I-I d-don’t know if this is such a-a-a good idea…” The angel had murmured, his head thrown back against the pearly white pillars of the garden wall. His voice was hitching with every flick of this creature’s tongue, every movement resulting in him struggling to stay quiet. 

The demon said nothing, as if he could either way. After all, his mouth was quite full at the moment. Despite this, his intentions were clear. The angel knew full well that a demon wouldn't be stopped once they had made a decision, but that didn't stop him from attempting to fight such corrupting thoughts. 

“Why do you fight me so?” 

The sudden voice of the demon startled the angel, and he was brought out of his struggle to be met with the shiny black eyes of the creature kneeling before him. He was stunned, and scrambled for words.

“I can’t…I can’t allow myself to be corrupted like this! My Father will have my head!” The angel cried, earning a quick reprimand for his loud outbursts.

“Your Father is selfish. He hoards all your kind up in the gates, and refuses to let you enjoy the pleasures ones such as I can bring you.” The demon protested, his gaze oddly tender for such a cruel creature. 

“But…those pleasures are corruption, and Angels are not to be corrupted.” The angel murmured, his breath catching in his throat as the demon rested his hands on his waist. All the emotions his Father had taught him to refuse and resent came rushing over him like a wave, his eyes fluttering as the demon’s lips brushed against his own. 

“Corruption is not the enemy of the Holy. The fear of such pleasure, however, rinses the mind clean of any temptation, and the lack of temptation is what leads to corruption, for thus you seek out the Evil to fill the void left, thereafter.” The demon was smart, that was certain. Angels were not beyond the grasp of reasoning, and so the angel had already begun to slip from the minute the demon’s eyes had fallen on him from across the sacred garden. 

“Finish what you started.” The angel’s words were steady now, his decision made. If he were to fall to the throws of the demon’s charm, he would suffer the consequences later. But he intended to make the best of the pleasure he could get, nevertheless. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you have any defense to your corrupt actions?” His Father’s voice rung him like the golden bells of the Heavens, and drug him out of his frivolous dreams. Facing down this God, the man who had brainwashed him, in the demon’s words, he felt no fear. For the first time in his life, he felt no fear.

“I have no defense, Father. But I do believe my actions, vain as they may be to your divine eyes, were fully responsible. The mouth of that goat spoke forth no lies, only the truth of the reality in which I was borne.”

“What say you, fellowship?” The angel’s father stated, looking to the angels around them to hear and uproar of guilty pleas. “My Son. You have sinned far more than any other has within the gates of my Domain. You are to be banished, thrown into the never-merciful grasp of Lucifer’s promise or the threat of Purgatory!” 

“Yet I feel no fear, Father!” The angel shouted, glaring at the holy entity sentencing him to the best time of his life he had ever had, as the very demon he was chained to would be his judge. “For at least, unlike you, I got my dick sucked!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This is shit and I don't know why I'm posting it, but I've yet to finish the chapters of anything else so i felt like I needed to post something. Therefore, I'm gonna post this xD


End file.
